ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
|genre = Role-playing video game |modes = Single Player Multiplayer (2 players only) Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk, originally released as in Japan, are two Digimon video games for the Nintendo DS handheld game console. They were released in Japan on March 29, 2007 and North America on September 18, 2007. Together, they serve as the second game in the ''Digimon Story series, though they were marketed as games within the Digimon World series in North America. Plot A strange virus causes an earthquake in the Sunshine and Darkmoon districts, damaging the access points to the Digital World and causing many Digimon to mysteriously degenerate into Digi-Eggs. In Dawn, rumors have spread that the Night Crow from Darkmoon City were responsible for the incident. In Dusk, many assume the Light Fang from Sunshine City are to blame. The player takes the role of a Night Crow tamer (in Dusk), or a Light Fang tamer (in Dawn) to uncover the mystery behind the tremors. Note that although the games share a main story, the plot differs between Dawn and Dusk to some degree. Players also explore different areas depending on the version of the game they play. Players may choose to play as a boy or girl, though the boy and girl look slightly different depending on the version played. The two games feature parallel storylines with a main team in each that opposes the other (Light Fang in Dawn and Night Crow in Dusk), though the two teams work together towards a common cause. With both games, the player visits the opposite game city - Darkmoon city in Dawn, and in reverse for Dusk. There are also other differences between Dawn and Dusk, such as that some areas of the game are only unlockable in 'D'awn'', and vice versa. Gameplay New Digimon As with Digimon World DS, Dawn and Dusk introduced several new Digimon to the franchise. Chicchimon is a new Bird based Fresh/In-Training Digimon. Grimmon, ChaosGrimmon, and EXO-Grimmon also make their first appearances in the game as the main enemy. Grimmon seems to have a connection with Chronomon Destroyer Mode, a boss from the first game. Dawn and Dusk also complete the Digivolution lines of the Digimon from Digimon Data Squad, with the likes of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, after having been left out in the first game. DotShineGreymon and DotMirageGaogamon make their debut, with DotAgumon and DotFalcomon returning from the first game and also includes DNA Evolution to obtain stronger Digimon. It is possible to have certain digimon that were bosses in previous games. For example, Kimeramon and SkullGreymon. Starter Digimon Depending on the version of the game being played, players automatically begin with whichever lead Digimon is exclusive to their version, plus two Digimon from the respective packs chosen. If the player is playing Dusk, the starter Digimon is Lunamon, and the Digimon from the packs are: Gaomon and Solarmon (Balanced pack); BlackAgumon and Goblimon (Attack pack); Tentomon and Keramon (Defense pack); or Bearmon and Palmon (Pretty pack). If the player is playing Dawn, the starter Digimon is Coronamon, and the Digimon from the packs are: Agumon and Salamon (Balanced pack); Guilmon and SnowAgumon (Attack pack); Muchomon and Monodramon (Speed pack); or Kudamon and Biyomon (Japanese pack). In each version the Digimon start off at Ultimate or Champion level (excluding Lunamon or Coronamon), but the tremor causes your Digimon to degenerate into the above Digimon. Development The games' English titles were confirmed on May 16, 2007. The game was exhibited in a small booth at Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2007. Reception Digimon World Dawn and Dusk have received mixed to positive reviews. On Metacritic, Dawn holds an average rating of 68 out of 8 reviews, while Dusk holds a score of 67 out of 10 reviews. References External links * Official Japanese Site * Famitsu Sunburst Site * Famitsu Moonlight Site Category:2007 video games Category:Digimon video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with isometric graphics Category:Video games with alternate versions